12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Eighteen
Eighteen is the seventeenth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. The episode aired on November 26, 2006. Plot: After he travels up to the 750th floor of the large tower, Producer Man reaches Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman and Liquor. Though, before he enters the room, Liquor tells the gang to train their weapons at the elevator. The door to the elevator opens, as we see the Producer Man emitting beeping noises. Liquor seems to know what he's saying and he wants to investigate why the man is beeping. Liquor hooks him up to a large machine that x-rays the man's brain, revealing a hand in place of his brain. The hand's fingers are attached to veins, which is how he can control Producer Man. Liquor also uses the machine to translate his beeping into English. The screen cuts to the city streets, where a record playing Princess Cruiser is laid on the ground with a string attached to it. Eventually, the New Guy appears and moves in closer to the record, when suddenly he gets caught by a hook and is reeled in by Shark, who is sitting on a roof. We see that Shark is planning on kidnapping the New Guy, as we can spot Golden Joe being hung on another hook with his mouth pinned closed. The screen cust back to the 750 Floor Building, where Liquor is x-raying the Producer Man. He states that "He shouldn't be here. I think he got sent to the wrong quadrant by accident." Liquor spots the hand in Producer Man's brain and he speaks to him via computer. The hand wants to take them to a "secret place." Rectangular Businessman delivers "Shark's Great Movie" to Fitz, in which Shark tells him, "You're just information. That's what we keep inside our heads." After this, Fitz places a bone on Liquor's head, giving an easy target for the Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, due to her hating bones. Fitz will have the robot shoot Liquor with all her guns if he doesn't comply. So, he leads the way through the now burning city. Shark explodes much of the city by pressing a button in his control room. In Shark's fit of rage, he destroys Fitz's jet car, Liquor's Store, Rhoda's Bar, Eye's island, and New Guy's home. After the new Guy starts playing Princess Cruiser in the monitor room, Shark eats him, with the theme emanating from his stomach. In the graveyard , Amalockh devours Pronto and begins performing the "break dance of death."Shark watches this on his video monitor, and furiously demands that Rectangular Businessman bring him every "hovervac" and "tie-bot." Liquor leads Fitz to the sewer system that Roostre previously entered, while hundreds of hovervacs and tie-bots awaken elsewhere. The Shadowy Figure drives his shadowy van up to Peanut Cop who is standing on a street, setting things on fire. Peanut Cop asks for help, and the Shadowy Figure shoots him with an extra-strength dart. Characters: Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, Producer Man, Hand, New Guy, Shark, Golden Joe, Rectangular Businessman, Pronto, Amalockh, SXF Guy (Small Cameo), Human Citizens (Small Cameos), Hovervacs, Bowtie Bots, The Shadowy Figure, Peanut Cop. 'Notable Objects and Locations: Record Player, Shadowy Figure's Van, 750 Floor Building, Shark's Monitor Room, Graveyard, Sewer System, Desert. ' Notes/Trivia: *Despite this episode's name being "Eighteen", it is actually the seventeenth episode of the series. *The Producer Man's beeping noise is used time and time again throughout the episode *This is the final episode in 12 Oz. Mouse to feature Fitz's Yellow Jet as the jet (still has the glass shield damage) then Shark blows up Fitz's taxi jet, destroying it into pieces. *When Shark demands that Rectangular Businessman activates all the tie-bots and hovervacs to assist him in taking down Fitz, his friends, and Amalockh. The way he shouts out EVERYONE!!! is very similar to how Stansfield said it in "The Professional". *After the credits, before the Post-Credit scene, there is an anagram that reads "Shark will be killed soon". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2